


One Last Night

by irishlullaby13



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: If you had one last night on Earth, who would you want to be with and what would you do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCU fic. Hopefully you guys like it 😅

Dr Wendy Lawson was a classically beautiful woman, Carol observed. Graceful and elegant with a timeless charm that made one think of Audrey Hepburn. Had she herself been a bit older or Lawson a bit younger, Carol had no doubt sparks would be flying between them. Lawson put out _those kind_ of vibes too. The kind of vibes that came from the kind of women that preferred the fairer sex as a romantic partner.

Goose whirled around Carol's ankles as Lawson handed her a glass of vintage bourbon. _Damn, she even knew a good bourbon when she saw one._

“So tell me Danvers, you and Rambeau seem pretty close, what's your deal?” Lawson asked, sipping her own glass. 

It was the evening before they were testing some experimental engine Lawson had been working on. She didn't want to think about Maria, in the barracks, getting ready for a night out on the town. That might get Carol thinking about soft lips, sparkling dark eyes, and warm welcoming thighs…

“I was of the impression we couldn't be asked those kind of questions,” Carol said with a wry grin before savouring a sip of her drink.

Lawson chuckled and shook her head as she perched on the edge of her desk. “I just meant, you're from the same battalion, same area, both southern girls… you seem to get on _very well_. You live together, don’t you?”

Carol wondered if Maria would be wearing _those_ jeans tonight. The ones that hugged her kissable curves. She shook her head to clear it and realized she had been smiling into her glass of bourbon, thinking about Maria, instead of answering Lawson.

“We grew up together since sixth grade,” she said. “We're very close… friends. When we're home we live together and raise her daughter. Her grandparents call me her good old Auntie Carol. We both joined the Air Force together. We're just… really good friends.” Friends that shared a house, a bedroom, and bed. And sometimes shared a shower.

There was a bittersweet sadness in Lawson's eyes as she nodded. “Understood. You do understand there's certain dangers in testing this engine, right? That if something goes wrong, we could both very well die.”

It’s why she volunteered before Maria could. If Maria died, Monica would go to her grandparents. Carol might never get to see her again. If Carol died… well, Monica could still have her mother. If she knew Maria like she thought she did, Monica would also remember _her_ , Maria would never let Monica forget her _Auntie Carol_. This way, Monica would only lose one mom.

“Why do you think I volunteered? I couldn't leave Monica with a mother,” Carol said softly.

Lawson raised her glass. “To mothers,” she said.

“To mothers,” Carol echoed and they both swallowed down the last of their drink. “If you don't mind, I had plans to hit the town with Maria tonight.” 

“Enjoy yourselves but not too much,” Lawson chuckled.

Carol nodded quietly as she set her empty glass on the desk. She stood and stretched and hoped Maria wouldn't give her too much grief over taking to long to speak to Lawson. 

Monica was with her grandparents, obviously, since they were on assignment. So they were definitely getting a hotel tonight. If Carol had the looming possibility of dying tomorrow, be damned if she wasn't going to spend it in the arms of the woman she loved. 

Even if they couldn't be open about their love for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol picks up her lady love.

“Hey handsome, you going to be here soon? I'm almost ready to go,” Maria said with a hint of mirth in her voice. This was a going thing for them, especially if other people were around. That meant Maria was probably back in the barracks.

Carol was at a pay phone and had called up Maria's--well, their--Motorola. “You're already showered? Make up and everything?” Carol asked with a grin only she was aware of.

“Mmhmm, you missed out on watching me squeeze into these jeans,” Maria teased, her voice dropping to a hushed whisper.

“My heart,” Carol groaned, grasping her chest. “I'm just letting you know I'm heading back. Shouldn't be too long. I'll get ready at the hotel.”

“What hotel?” Maria asked.

“The one I just rented for the night,” Carol replied. 

“You're so predictable. I knew you were going to do this. I just knew it,” Maria laughed. “The one across from the bar?”

“You know I can't hold my liquor,” Carol pointed out.

“Want me to meet you in the usual place?” Maria asked.

“Could you bring me an overnight bag?” 

Maria groaned loudly. “Can't you tell Carol to come get her own bag?” She sighed. “Okay fine. I'll bring her a bag. I gotta go. Running low on minutes.” 

“Twenty minutes tops,” Carol said.

With a quick air kiss, Maria was off the line. Carol chuckled and hung up her receiver. She then hopped onto her motorcycle and started the journey back toward the base. She wouldn't be picking Maria up at the base, obviously. She'd pick her up at a little gas station that was close by.

They had to be as discreet as possible about their relationship. It was one thing to let their families know. But the US military could be a little less forgiving, even in California. 

Maria's parents had, surprisingly taken the news well. They didn't approve but they loved their daughter and granddaughter, therefore they begrudgingly accepted it because Maria was happy. They still sometimes accused Carol of seducing their daughter into sin. But over the years it had become less an accusation and more good hearted teasing.

Carol was lucky. Her parents had just completely disowned her and tossed her out on the streets at 17. She had stayed with the Rambeau's until she could get her own place. Maria moved in with her when she got pregnant because she wanted to be independent.

Monica had been the product of Maria getting into a shitty relationship after high school, with a shitty guy that had shitty concepts of love. He had tried to coerce Maria into an abortion she hadn't wanted, so his parents wouldn't find out he got a black girl pregnant. In the end, thanks to Maria "accidentally" leaving her ID at home, the ex-beau hadn't gotten his way. 

The two made an agreement that she could keep the baby--like he had any say in the matter--as long as she didn't come after child support or force him to have visitation. In the end, Maria had told him she didn't want her child being forced to visit him and told him exactly where he could stick his family's money.

Together Maria, Carol, and Monica made a little family. It was somewhat of a scandal back home. But, thankfully, no one bothered them. 

Carol smiled into the wind as she drove along, thinking about how the three of them just seemed to fit together so perfectly. Just like a traditional family, but with two moms. They did birthday parties and family outings just like any other family.

There was hardly anything about it that confused Monica. She understood their family was a little different. It was sometimes hard on her when she couldn't have friends over because their parents thought “those nasty lesbians” would do something to their child. Carol could still remember Monica coming home from school crying because, not one but three of her friends had said similar things.

She slowed her bike when, as she topped the hill, the old gas station slid into view. As she parked out front, the door of the store was shoved open and the most beautiful woman Carol had ever seen walked out:

Clad in jeans that hugged every gorgeous curve, standing at five foot nine inches, sporting a black crop top, her dark hair in a messy bun, sporting her aviator shades, and wearing four inch heeled boots; Maria looked a thousand percent ready to stomp a mud hole in Carol's ego at the pool tables. And Carol would love every single last second of it.

"Watch it, Danvers, people will start wondering about you," Maria said, one corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

Carol blinked and shook her head as Maria tossed a camo canvas bag at her chest. "I'm pretty sure they would understand if I told them about those jeans."

Maria grinned brightly and posed like a summertime model. "I do look good, don't I," she asked with a breathy tone. She then threw her head back and laughed when Carol hung her head and sighed.

"I'm pleading the fifth because I don't want to be court martialed," Carol chuckled. She nodded to the seat behind her as she shoved the canvas bag into one of her saddlebags. "Let's go."

Carol slid forward a little, sucking in a breath as Maria scooted close and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I can't wait for you to take these jeans off of me later," Maria murmured and placed a quick, candid kiss on the side of Carol's neck.

"I can't either," Carol replied, then sped off down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a stillness in the hotel room when Carol stepped out of the shower. 

She rubbed her face with her towel and then wrapped it around her body. She tilted her head and listened hard. That was when she heard it. Just a little bit louder than the hum of the air conditioner was the tap and scratch of pencil on paper.

Maria was writing a letter. Probably to send off to Monica in the morning. But still, Carol couldn't resist. “That better not be a letter telling me you met a gorgeous princess that wants to sweep you away to an exotic location and live in sin.”

She heard Maria snort then laugh. “You know damn well I'm writing to our pup.” Their pup. The little girl with big puppy dog eyes and pouty face that could get them to do anything. “I'm letting her know you're testing out a new plane tomorrow and that you might die or get amnesia after it crashes, so you might not remember us.”

“Harsh,” Carol scoffed, stepping around the corner to see her love perched on the edge of the chair at the rickety old table. “I couldn't ever forget you two. Even if I had amnesia.”

She walked over and leaned over the back of the chair to wrap her arms around Maria. Maria sank back in the chair, tilting her head back. Carol cupped her cheek and kissed her fully, for the first time in what felt like a week. “Even with amnesia? Maria asked. “What if, hmm, what if it was so bad you forgot even your own name?”

“Well… Monica is the wildcard but you…” Carol hummed. “I would see you and, even if I couldn't remember my own name, I'd know in my heart that I love you more than life itself.”

“God you're so cheesy,” Maria chuckled.

“You love me,” Carol teased.

“Unfortunately.” Maria nuzzled Carol's cheek. “Is that what all this is about?” Carol made a questioning sound. “That the test flight is dangerous and you might die?”

“Oh yeah, that,” Carol murmured. “Maybe it's more of a 'just in case’. I want for us to really and truly be together, _just in case_. I'd rather you remember our last night as us just enjoying our time together, rather than laying in the barracks bored out of minds, and listening to Santiago go on about her cats.”

“That's fair. I'll let you pass this time.” She hummed contentedly as Carol's fingers roamed over the skin peeking from under her crop top. She shivered and shifted in her seat when those same fingers trailed down her spine. “We don't have to go to the bar, you know, Carol.”

Maria had a fair point. They didn't _have_ to go. They could stay in and just enjoy the simple intimacy of laying skin to skin, watching Quantum Leap in bed. Maybe they could order pizza.

Or maybe she could watch Maria swing her hips to the music on the jukebox--and later the karaoke machine. Now that she thought about it, she'd much rather watch Maria's hips and make bets with herself over whether the seams would finally give up their fight.

"Let's go to the bar, I want to you to torture me a little," Carol said, kissing just below Maria's ear.

Maria groaned and laughed. "You know what, I think you're obsessed with my ass. It's unhealthy to do that you know. Causes stress."

"But it's such a nice ass," Carol pouted, pulling away to go open her canvas bag.

"You only like it so much because you don't got one." 

Carol gawked and looked toward her lover. Maria grinned wickedly, her tongue caught between her teeth. She shook her head as Maria turned back to her letter home. When Carol pulled out the black Bon Jovi tank top, she couldn't help but smile. She was amused because, the way she was about Maria's ass was how Maria was about her arms. 

The difference was, Carol had the perfect defense against Maria rubbing on her bare arms: an old, oversized flannel shirt.

And she fully intended to make use of it. 

Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
